The Truth Will Set Us Free
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: My take on Teen Wolf truth or dare. Scallison, Jadia, Scottson, and Sterek.


The Truth Will Set Us Free

Stiles had planned on being one of the last people to arrive. He parked his Jeep in front of the Hale house and grabbed the grocery bag of goodies he'd brought for the party. They'd all insisted that he should come. Word had it that even Jackson felt he played an important part in the pack. He walked through the front door to discover he had been the last to get there. Chairs and cushions had been placed in a circle in the middle of the room, while a table sat to the side lined with a small buffet of junk food and soda. The scene was illuminated by one of those battery-powered electric lanterns used for camping. Derek was seated in one of the chairs and looked at him, giving him a slight smile. Lydia looked distant and slightly annoyed by his presence as always. Jackson waved, and Scott gave him a grin.

"Hi Stiles," Allison greeted.

"Hi Allison," Stiles returned with a small smile. "This everyone?"

"Yeah," Scott replied. "Everyone else had stuff to do."

"Have a seat," Derek spoke in his strong commanding voice, gesturing to an empty cushion.

Stiles walked over and plopped down.

"We thought we'd play truth or dare," Lydia spoke for the first time with an amused smile.

"Seriously?" Stiles asked with a sigh.

"Hey just so everyone knows this juvenille game was not my idea," Derek said, with a wave of his hand. "I was outnumbered."

Stiles snorted at that.

"Well I'm game," he said. "Who's starting?"

"Scott can start," Lydia said with a smile.

Everyone looked at him.

"Alright," he said. "Mmm, Allison."

"Typical," Stiles muttered.

"Hey, whose turn is it?" Scott retorted, giving him a glance before pressing on. Stiles rolled his eyes. "Allison. Truth or dare?"

Allison smiled at him and said truth.

"Aw man," Scott complained. "Fine. Can you honestly say there's anyone in the whole wide world you find more attractive than I am?"

Scott puffed his chest out. Everyone knew he fawned over his girlfriend's affections. Stiles thought he was being vain as a peacock.

"Oh I dunno," Allison said playfully. "Jackson is pretty cute."

Jackson smirked slightly at that while his old rival groaned.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Sorry Scott, but I do believe its my turn," Allison said smugly. "Lydia. Truth or dare?"

Lydia seemed to think about it a moment before replying truth.

"Alright then," Allison smiled amusedly, eying Stiles. "Do you like Stiles?"

"What?" Lydia asked shocked, eying Stiles with contempt. Stiles grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "Gods no! Look at him! He's totally tactless, not to mention a total dork."

"Geez spare a guys feelings a little huh?" Stiles replied sarcastically.

He wasn't really as offended as he would have been once. Lydia had brushed him off enough to realize she wasn't really into him, and never would be. He probably should have picked up on that little hint sooner, but Stiles wasn't always the brightest bulb in the pantry. No he had his sights on other more interesting fish these days. Lydia broke his thoughts.

"Jackson," she asked. "Truth or dare?"

"What is this couples night?" he retorted.

"Its my turn," Lydia protested. "I asked you."

"Fine dare," Jackson grumbled.

Lydia's eyes lit up mischeviously.

"Ohhh," she exclaimed excitedly. "I have a fun one. I dare you to kiss, on the lips for ten seconds...Scott."

Stiles couldn't help snorting at that one. Allison burst into a fit of giggles. Scott and Jackson looked horrified.

"No absolutely not!" Jackson replied in that pratty voice of his. "I'm not kissing Scott."

"Stiles then?" Lydia questioned.

Jackson gave Stiles a quick look and shuddered before agreeing to kiss Scott.

"Man you guys sure know how to make a friend feel wanted," Stiles said snarkily. "I'll be sure to let you know if I ever need emotional support."

Derek snorted and shook his head. Lydia looked at him like something disgusting on her shoe. Jackson bit his bottom lip and scooted closer to Scott. Scott eyed him strangely.

"Okay lets just get this over with," Jackson mumbled.

The two of them pressed their lips together. Allison and Lydia giggled with delight. Stiles wolf-whistled and Derek shook his head and face-palmed, not believing he was part of this. After ten seconds Jackson pulled away from Scott and blushed. He didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Alright then," Jackson said finally. "Payback's a bitch. Lydia darling, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she replied calmly.

"Do you have any attraction for Stiles whatsoever?"

She eyed him in disbelief and disgust.

"I already said I don't like him!" she said irratably. "Geez."

"That isn't what I asked," Jackson smirked. "I asked if you have any attraction for him? Do you find him cute? Sexy? Attractive?"

Lydia groaned and hid her eyes in her hands in shame. Finally she looked up at Stiles with a scowl.

"Yes," she admitted painfully. "I suppose I do...find him strangely cute."

"Alright," Stiles spoke up. "Is anyone gonna ask me or Derek, or do you have to be a couple to play?"

"Leave me out of this if you want, fine by me," Derek added.

"No if Stiles is so eager," Lydia said smiling deviously. "I have one for you. Will you accept a truth Stiles, or do you want a dare?"

Stiles wasn't afraid of the truth. Sure, he'd call her bluff.

"Truth is fine by me Lyds," he said, keeping his composure.

"Alright then. Stiles, do you like Derek?"

Derek's mouth opened slightly in disbelief and he looked at her like she was crazy. Stiles might have been blushing, but it was hard to tell in the dimly lit room.

"Well Stiles?" Lydia asked sweetly. "Is that a yes or a no? Do you like Derek?"

"Alright," he said in a quiet voice. "Yes. Its true. I like Derek."

He looked at Derek as he said this. The werewolf's composure didn't change. He still seemed as calm and focused as ever. He met Stiles' gaze with a questioning look. Stiles knew who he wanted to ask.

"Derek," he spoke.

"Stiles please," Derek groaned. "I'd rather not play this juvenille game."

"Well too bad," Stiles replied with a playful look. "You're pack too Mr. Alpha. Truth or dare?"

Derek scowled and seemed to be thinking about it. Everyone else was watching this unfold with curious expressions.

"Truth," Derek spoke finally with a sigh.

"Alright," Stiles said, keeping his voice even. He'd been hoping Derek would say truth. "Is there anyone you like? Anyone we all know?"

Derek looked around the circle at all of them. Scott wouldn't meet his gaze. Jackson shrugged. Allison and Lydia exchanged looks with one another and Stiles was still looking at him. His look was expecting and nervous. He smirked.

"Yeah," Derek replied. "There is this one person actually...you."

Stiles' eyes widened. Derek's eyes said he was being totally serious, his smirk still in place.

"I still have my dare left," Derek spoke in a low voice, almost a growl. "Stiles."

"Yeah?" Stiles asked nervously.

"Will you kiss me?"

Stiles felt his heart flutter. Everyone looked at them with mild fascination and surprise. Derek's expression was still calm and expectant. Stiles scooted closer to him. Did he want to kiss Derek? His mind thought back to how he'd felt when he thought Derek was going to die from the monkshood, to when he'd held Derek up in that swimming pool, and yeah he wanted to kiss Derek. He placed his hand on Derek's chest and the werewolf couldn't keep the need out of his eyes. Stiles inhaled and leaned in slowly. His eyes were so soft and Derek's breath hitched looking into them. That was all Stiles could take. He moved forward and their lips touched. Derek sighed into the kiss and gently wrapped his arms around Stiles, pulling him closer. After what seemed both a minute and half an hour they pulled apart. Stiles' brown orbs reflected his feelings of love and desire. Lydia and Allison looked at each other and awed.

"You are so cute together," Lydia admitted, surprising herself.

Jackson shook his head and Scott laughed.

"So Stiles, is he good?" he joked.

"Yeah man," Stiles replied. "Everything I ever expected."

"Just so you know," Derek cut in seriously. "You're mine now Stilinski."

Stiles was okay with that.


End file.
